With the Love of Family
by RedtheBrunette
Summary: It's been 4 years since the Black family left behind all they knew, but, with the capture of one Peter Pettigrew, life is looking up! Sequel to "With the Love of Parents"
1. Prologue: 4 Years Later

**With the Love of Family**

**Prologue: 4 Years Later**

He strode quickly down the empty halls of Hogwarts Castle, his dragon-hide boots, a recent gift, thudding softly on the worn stone. His cloak swished around his feet, rustling softly. His eyes were narrowed determinedly, his feet moved with purpose, and he twirled his wand in his fingers with an idle menace.

A soft scrabbling came from around the next corner. There was the distinct sound of paws and teeth scrabbling against metal and loud, distressed squeaking. Whimpers of desperation worked their way in as well.

He grinned maliciously-Severus Snape had caught himself a rat.  
XoXoXoXo

_Peter Pettigrew Alive!_

_Found Roaming Hogwarts in Animagus Form!_

_Late yesterday evening, one Peter Pettigrew was discovered in Hogwarts in his (illegal) Animagus form by an unnamed Professor. Pettigrew, you'll remember, was believed to have been killed 16 years ago by mass murderer _Sirius Black

_Black was also accused of the murders of thirteen innocent Muggles, as well as blamed for the death of Aurors _James _and _Lily Potter_. Thought, also, to be the second in command to You-Know-Who, Black was sentenced to life in Azkaban._

_Black was also the first wizard in history to ever escape the prison fortress. He, as well as the woman to believed to be his wife, is also the man responsible for the kidnapping and disappearance of _Boy-Who-Lived_, Harry Potter, Malfoy heir, Draco Malfoy and two other Muggle born children._

_However, with the discovery of Peter Pettigrew, how sure can we be of Black's guilt?_...

_Black's Guilt Questioned!_

_Head of Magical Law Enforcement Reopens Case!_

..._Despite Minister Fudge's protests, Amelia Bones has launched a new investigation_...

_Minister Fudge Questioned!_

_Black Never Received a Trial!_

_Questions Answered-Black Declared Innocent!_

_Inquest Proves A Useful Action!_

..._Head of Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones, announced today that, with the new evidence brought to light (namely the capture of Peter Pettigrew) Sirius Black has been declared __**innocent**_ _of all charges laid against him by Minister Fudge. _

"_I only hope the man can forgive the magical community for what happened to him." Bones announced grimly at a press conference early this morning, "Black spent his childhood fighting the Dark Arts, going against his entire family to help the Light side, and kept up the fight into his early adulthood. _

"_This man has in his care our own Boy-Who-Lived, as well as several other children. We can only hope he has not turned on the Ministry and the wizarding world and taught that to these children_..."

..._Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, looked grave beside the Ministry officials as he said, "I must beg forgiveness from a man who I turned my back on. Sirius Black was a bright, talented young man who was loyal to a fault-I can only say that I, as many others, reeling from my grief at James and Lily's deaths, needed someone to blame and he was presented to me._

"_I would like him, as well as his wife and all the children, to know that Hogwarts is open to them. I wish Sirius to know how sorry I am, and how happy I would be to see him again_..."

XoXoXoXo

Thousands of miles away, a young girl screamed in delight as she opened the first paper on the stack that had been sent to her by her uncle. Laughing hysterically, she raced through the house to her family, dragging the stack with her as she tumbled into the living room. More than half a dozen faces looked up in surprise, but, as the papers were thrust beneath their noses, the looks soon changed to wonder and delight. The girl's gleeful cries were quickly joined by those of her family's.

They could, finally, go home.  
XoXoXoXo

Despite the announcements in the papers, Ministry officials were still shocked when Sirius Black and his family entered the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic. Though, to be honest, it might have had something to do with the size and contents of the family rather than Black himself.

There were 6 adults in the group, all told, as well as 3 toddlers, 2 younger children and 4 teenagers. There were also, surprisingly, 2 cats, a dog, a raven, a snake and a snowy owl that accompanied them.

The first couple was surprising- it was one Professor Severus Septimus Snape and a Weasley. Snape, the most feared Professor in all of Hogwarts, had a grin on his face and an arm wrapped around the woman. His hair, usually greasy from the potions' fumes, was clean and tied in a low ponytail, his obsidian eyes crinkling at the corners. A raven, black but for the one white feather on either wing, rested comfortably on his free shoulder. The woman, who seemed quite content to be in the man's arms, had the bright shock of Weasley red hair and brown eyes. The freckles that trailed across her face were another Weasley trait.

The second couple was shocking- Remus Lupin was a well respected man who everyone liked and his counterpart, Nymphadora (though never let her hear you call her that) Tonks was the young clumsy Auror who had been making her way through the ranks with flair before her abrupt leave 4 years ago. Lupin was older than Tonks, with sandy blonde hair that was greying at the temples and gentle amber eyes that held many crow's feet from laughter. There were many scars on his body, scars that touched almost every bare piece of skin, but they were old and seemed of no consequence to anyone. Tonks, today, was sporting her favoured pink hair, with eyes that matched her husband's. Her face was round today, and she was the picture of a mischievous imp.

Seated on Lupin's shoulders was one of the toddlers, a little girl no older than 2. She was the twin of her father, with his hair and eyes. Her hair, however, was pulled into two perky pigtails and she gazed about the Atrium in wonder. Her brother, however, seemed to be his mother's child. Settled firmly on said woman's hip, he had bright, teal coloured hair and yellow eyes watched with interest. No older than 3, he was still quieter than the older children.

The last couple was famous- Sirius Black and his wife, Jenna. He was much healthier than the last time his picture was in the papers, standing a good 6'2, with a filled out and muscular frame. Black hair hung to his shoulders, but was kept, like Severus', in a restrained ponytail. Grey eyes were no longer haunted, instead filled with the light of life and love. Jenna, however, was still much the same as she'd been the day she'd rescued young Harry Potter. Blonde hair still fell to her shoulders though the copper streaks were now joined by the occasional grey (don't tell _her_ that though). The green eyes with flecks of golden brown still held the same sharp intelligence, but also held the knowing love of a mother.

In Black's-Sirius'- arms was the third and last toddler. Brown hair fell softly into grey eyes and the broad grin on his face was Sirius'. He wiggled and squirmed in his father's arms until he was placed, like his cousin, upon his father's shoulders, where he could see all. In Jenna's arms was a small orange and white kitten, whose gentle purring echoed in the quieted room.

One of the teenagers, a girl, was looking about with both interest and curiosity in her chocolate eyes. She had brown hair that was a veritable tangle of waves and curls, trapped into a messy bun atop her head. A scar, shaped like a lightning bolt, which she'd gotten from a group of bullies a long time ago, was visible on her left temple. She was 5"7, slim and tanned, and her body had the build of a dancer. Another cat, older than the first though not much bigger, rested in her arms, his black and grey body blending slightly with her cloak.

Beside her was another famous face-the lost Heir, Draco Malfoy. White-blonde hair was tousled, with a lot of gel and effort, and grey eyes were alight with laughter. His aristocratic nose gave a hint of snobbery, but a look at the smile that played at his lips dispensed the notion quickly. A good 6'1, he had a muscular body built for sports and was tanned from hours outdoors. Another lightning scar decorated his face, touching his right cheek visibly. The dog walked by his side, a golden brown mix of...something, that came to the boy's knees.

Holding tight to his hand was one of the younger girl's, despite the fact that she looked ready to run and explore. She had Jenna's hair, but Sirius' face and eyes. The last younger child was her twin, identical but for the eyes-Jenna's this time. She too, was held by the hand, by the last girl of the group.

This girl was stunning, with a natural beauty that had nothing to do with cosmetics, spells or potions. Red hair, with a touch of a pink tint, fell in big curls to her shoulders, and violet eyes were gentle and caring. She was only 5"4, the shortest of the teens, and, like her siblings, she was slim and fit. Another lightning bolt graced her face, along her jaw, just before her left ear. A blue black snake was wrapped twice around her neck, it's head resting on her shoulder.

The final boy of the group of was the most famous, even more so than the Black couple- Harry Potter. He was tall, like his father had been, almost 6"2. He had his father's hair, also, with the natural messy look his brother had had to work for. Stunning emerald eyes looked about the place with careful scrutiny and wonder, unhindered by glasses thanks to Muggle technology. He, too, was tanned and fit, and the snowy owl rested on his shoulder. The famous scar was prominent on his forehead.

The Atrium had gone quiet with their entrance and it remained that way for several minutes. The "Black group" stood in the entrance, laughter in their eyes as the Ministry officials gaped dumbly at them.

Finally, grinning, Sirius mock-whispered, "It's a good thing we're not terrorists, ain't it mate?"

Remus snorted, Severus' grin widened and everyone else chuckled at the frozen officials. Shaking his head at the lack of response, Sirius gestured his family forward. The room was still quiet as they passed through the crowd, which parted easily for them. Stifling their laughter, the Blacks squeezed themselves into the elevator and travelled down to the courtroom levels.

Stepping out of the elevator caused yet another silence and this time Sirius simply rolled his eyes before pulling his large family along with him. As one, they walked confidently through the crowd and into the court room. The silence in here only lasted a moment, however, before a voice cried out.

"Sirius!"

Albus Dumbledore had never been so happy to see a former student in his life.

XoXoXoXo

Harry idly stroked his owl Hedwig's feathers as he listened to his parents, aunts and uncles talk to the Headmaster and other members of the court. They'd come here today, knowing that it was the day for the courts to decide Fudge's fate. They'd been travelling for almost a month to get back to England and they'd finally arrived early that morning. They'd dropped their things off at Snape manor, where they were staying for now, and then come here, only to find the trial was over and they'd walked into the sentencing. The Wizengamot had given Fudge life in prison (regular) for false imprisonment and abuse of power and appointed Madame Amelia Bones as the new Ministress of Magic.

Harry's siblings were spread out on the bench beside and behind him, listening idly as he was. Ryan, as always, was beside him, his shadow as always. Addie and Pia claimed his and Ryan's laps respectively. Sarah rested around Ryan's neck and the raven, Callie, on her shoulder. Beside Ryan was their newest brother, Matthew.

In the bench behind him was Hermione and Draco. Emily and Theodore, their "cousins" were seated with the two cats, Stu and Joanna, on Draco's free side. Boomer lay at Draco's feet. Cooper, who'd started it all, had passed two years ago, breaking Harry's heart, but Hedwig had already been part of the family then, an addition Cooper himself had caused when he saved her from another hound.

Harry sighed in boredom as he their parents' talk turned to old friends who Harry didn't know. His eyes, which had been wandering idly over the people who were trailing in and out of the room (mostly for a look at the Blacks), were caught, suddenly, as a group came rushing into the room.

There were three teens, trailed by a large redheaded family. They were 2 boys and a girl, and familiar to Harry.

The first boy, the one not a Weasley, was Neville Longbottom. He was taller, now, and no longer chubby- life with his parents had done him good. He was muscular, with the thick arms of a beater, and his blue eyes held laughter and hope. Black hair flopped carelessly across his head, as if he didn't notice it other than to brush it. His shoulders had a determined set to them that had been missing when he was younger.

The other young man was a Weasley-from his hair to his freckles. Blue eyes were warm and gentle and, though he was tall and a little gangly, he held a very welcoming air. He, too, was fit, and his big hands held several scars. He, too, had a set to his shoulders that had been missing the last time Harry had seen him, when his sister had been "asleep".

Said sister was the last of the group. She was almost as tall as her brother, her head as high as his nose. She had the Weasley hair as well, that fell to her shoulders, and the same brown eyes as Maria. She was shifting about anxiously and her eyes searched the room desperately before they met and caught Harry's. She gasped, her eyes widening before she gave a shout.

"Harry!" she cried, before racing across the room.

Harry stood, sliding his sister onto the bench and taking a few steps before Ginny collided with him. He caught her easily, his arms wrapping tightly around her as hers slipped around his neck. They were both laughing, and tears were on Ginny's cheeks.

Gazing up at him, she whispered happily, "Harry."

"Ah, my Roen," Harry cupped her face gently in his hands as he dropped his forehead to rest gently on hers, "Finally, I'm home."  
XoXoXoXo

A/N Well? Good, bad? Yes, I know, I'm horrible, I need to update more, but I've hit a busy spot with the fire, night school, etc. Plus, my brothers been home the last couple weeks from school and has hogged my computer. I'll do what I can, but I hardly have time to think let alone type!  
Love Always

Red


	2. Old Friends, New Heartaches

With the Love of Family

Chapter 1: Old Friends, New Heartaches

A soft cough broke through Harry's complete absorption with Ginny and he reluctantly tore his gaze from hers. Frowning at Dumbledore, he looked around at his family, surprised at the sudden, cheerful chatter that flooded his ears. While he'd been totally consumed with Ginny, the others had begun their own reunions.

Draco and Ron were laughing at each other, clapping each other on the backs. Hermione was rolling her eyes at the pair, a smile dancing on her lips. Ryan was shyly hugging Neville, talking slowly and clearly, the way she always did when their were "new" people around. Though that wasn't quite how Harry would qualify the three, it had certainly been much too long since they'd talked to their old friends for Ry to be fully comfortable.

Finally, his eyes caught sight of their two families. While Harry, his siblings, Ron, Ginny and Neville were happily reuniting, the two separate families were looking on. The extended Black family were standing on one side, laughter and mischief evident in their eyes, while the Wesley family gazed on in confusion. 

With a sigh, Harry reluctantly pulled out of Ginny's embrace, keeping a loose hold on her wrist as he called out, "Maybe we should go somewhere a bit more private?"

"Madame Bones?" Sirius smiled charmingly up at the new Ministress, "Might you have somewhere in mind?"

The lady chuckled softly, smiling down at the roguish Sirius before acquiescing, "You may use my outer office, Mister Black, so long as you leave it in one piece!"

"Madame Bones!" Remus glanced askance at the older woman as he demanded, "Have we ever ruined something?"

"Often, Mister Lupin," Amelia gazed sternly at the man over the top of her spectacles though a smile danced on her lips, "Do not forget I attended Hogwarts with you for 2 years."

"Er...right..." Remus grinned, completely unabashed and Jenna rolled her eyes, promising, "We'll leave it the same as when we came in."

"Good- all damages will come from _your _vault Mr. Black. Arthur, you know the way. Take as long as you wish, my dears."  
XoXoXoXo

It took a while but, eventually, the two large groups managed to settle themselves into the spacious Minister's outer office. With three large couches it was quite ideal to seat them all, though the teens still ended up on the floor. 

On one couch sat Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and the two oldest Weasley boys. The third in line stood stiffly near the couch and the twins sat one on either couch arm. On the second couch sat Maria, Severus, Tonks and Remus. 6-year olds Addie and Pia were curled into Maria and Severus' arms, while 2-year-old Emily claimed the spot on her father's lap. Draco, Ron, Neville and Hermione were sprawled on the floor in front of them. The third couch housed Jenna and Sirius, while 3-year-olds Matthew and Theo sprawled comfortably in the empty space. Harry leaned lightly against his mother's legs, with Ryan on one side and Ginny leaning against his shoulder on the other. Dumbledore, who'd simply accompanied them, conjured himself an armchair and the animals spread themselves out at their leisure. The large group sat for a long moment, simply staring at each other.

"Well," Sirius began, rubbing his hands together vigorously as he leaned his elbows on his knees, "I'm Sirius Black, and this is my son, Matthew."

"I'm Jenna Black, unfortunately sometimes," Jenna cast a side long look at her husband, a grin dancing on her lips. Sirius frowned, pouting, and she laughed, kissing him like a child with a boo boo.

"Don't even start!" Severus moaned, "I've accepted you as part of the family, Black, but keep it PG!"

One of the twins cocked an eyebrow curiously, "Snape is related-"

"To Sirius Black?" the other finished.

"Through marriage _only_," Severus clarified, giving the twins a glower just to be safe.

"Severus is my half-brother," Jenna explained.

"And, of course, you know who I am, cousin Arthur, cousin Molly," Maria smiled softly, "though it's been so long since we've seen each other."

"Maria..." tears welled in Molly's eyes, "How I've wished to see you ever since I heard the news."

"I know," Maria smiled softly, but it was no longer as sad as it had once been, "But Jenna took care of me." She threw a grateful smile at her surrogate sister, before looking up at Severus, "And Severus has changed my life."

"Oh Merlin!Oh no!" the first twin gaped in horror.

"A _Weasley_, in love with a-with-with _Snape!"_

Promptly, Molly pushed the twin closest to her off the arm chair, her oldest following suit with the other twin. Glaring down at him, she said fiercely, "Fred and George! I didn't raise you to speak like that! You aren't farm animals without tact or manners-"

While Molly continued to rant loudly, Harry quietly asked Ginny, "Is your family always this...loud?"

What's quiet?" Ginny quipped back, smiling softly.

Harry chuckled, gently wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Ginny stiffened and, disappointed, Harry had almost pulled his arm away before she suddenly relaxed against him. Ryan, who'd been watching, stared at Ginny over Harry's shoulder, a frown pulling at her forehead.

Curious, Harry asked, 'What's wrong?'

'I don't know yet,' Ryan answered, and Harry could feel her thoughts churning viciously beneath the surface, 'Let me think on it a bit.'

Perturbed, Harry turned back to the conversation. Ryan was the most observant of them all so it wasn't surprising that she had caught something he hadn't-but he was impatient and really wanted to know what she was thinking. With a defeated sigh, her shook his head, knowing his stubborn sister would tell him what she was thinking when she was ready and tuned back into the conversation just in time to hear the rest of the introductions.

"And of course, you know Dora and I," Remus spoke once Molly's tirade was over, as if nothing at all had happened, "This is our daughter Emily. That's our son Thro over there-the one with the hair that matches Dora's."

"This is Addie and Pia, Sirius and Jenna's twins," Maria added with a smile.

"Look Gred!" One twin stage whispered, "They could follow in our footsteps!"

"I'm Draco," he said, ignoring the pair.

"Hermione."

"Ryan," shyly, she edged a bit closer to Harry, unsure with all the attention suddenly on her.

"And Harry," he smiled charmingly, looking so much like Sirius it made Jenna giggle.

"Well...I'm Arthur Weasley and this is my wife Molly," Arthur introduced, seemingly taking the situation in stride, "This is our eldest, Bill, and the next in line is Charlie. And then this here is Percy-"

"And _we_ are Gred-" began the twin on Molly's side.

"And Forge Weasley!"

"Frederick and George Weasley!"Molly snarled dangerously.

Jenna giggled, nudging her husband with her elbow as she stage whispered, "It's like a younger, redheaded version of you and Remus when you get going."

"Yeah," Tonks snorted, "Complete with scolding from the family matriarch."

"Hey-"

"Children, behave please!" Maria interrupted with a laugh and a roll of her eyes. 

Before Sirius could retaliate, however, Bill hesitantly asked, "How did you guys meet? I just...I don't understand how you three," he indicated his sister and brother and Neville, "Are friends with people who were supposedly Death Eaters and their kidnapped children."

"I told you," Ron said smugly, "I told you all along that the Blacks were innocent!"

"Shut up Ron." Charlie commanded, although there was no bite to it. Charlie said it more like it was just a reaction than as if he actually meant it.

"Why, Charlie? 'Cause you know I'm right?" Ron grinned teasingly back.

"Ronald, Charles, _please_," Tiredly, Molly pressed a hand to her temple, as if it was suddenly just all hitting her at once, "Can we just get back to the point?"

"Sorry Mum," the two brothers looked immediately contrite and shut their mouths appropriately. 

"Well...what do you know about what really happened in-" Hermione was cut off abruptly as the door swung open and a couple tumbled eagerly into the room.

Like their son, the past 4 years had been good to Frank and Alice Longbottom. They were no longer thin and sickly. Instead, they were both filled out with a happy smile lines etched around their mouths and eyes that hadn't been there the last time Harry had seen them.

"Harry!" Alice cried out in delight, "Ryan, Hermione and Draco! Oh, it really is them, Frank!"

Laughing, Harry stood to accept the woman's warm hug. His siblings stood too, and Harry moved to shake Frank's hand so Alice could hug them. After several more minutes of reunion and quick introductions to the adult parts of the Black family who hadn't known Alice and Frank, the two Longbottoms seated themselves in a conjured love seat. 

"Well, I hope that's truly everyone this time!" Dumbledore commented merrily. 

Harry threw the old man a disgruntled look, but silently retook his seat. His father, aunts and uncles had seemed to easily accept the old man into their lives, forgiving his "mistakes" despite the turmoil it had caused in their lives. Harry, his older siblings and Jenna were a bit more wary, however, and Harry in particular still harboured deep resentment for the man. 

Shaking the thoughts firmly from his head, Harry settled himself back on the floor as his siblings did the same. With a nod to Hermione, he let her tell the story. Finally, after more than half an hour of talk (with plenty of input from the rest of the family) Hermione finished the talk. 

"Well..." Molly said, clapping her hands together and breaking the silence that had fallen, "I think this calls for some tea."

XoXoXoXo

¦lt;/p

Harry smiled softly down at Ginny as they walked down the hall. Tea had been brought to the outer office and the air in the room had seemed to relax tenfold. Taking advantage, Harry had snuck Ginny out to talk to her privately (and if they happened to sneak a snog in at some point, who was he to argue?).

"Hey," Harry said as they settled onto a set of stairs in an empty hallway, "I thought your older brothers were all away to different parts of the world? That's what Ron said."

"They were," Ginny answered, "Bill was in Egypt curse-breaking and Charlie was in Romania taking care of dragons. Percy even went to France last summer as part of an exchange thing. But Mum called them all back this summer," she paused, looking down the hallway blankly as she murmured, "She said it was because she missed them. None of us believe it-_some_thing is going on Harry, we just can't figure out what."

"Maybe she did just miss them," Harry offered, but they both knew it was hollow- in the last two years, Death Eater attacks, covered up as "random murders", had increased drastically. 

Silence fell over them. They both stared off into space for several long moments, thinking not of each other, but of what dark horrors lurked in the shadows of their life. Unfortunately, Harry knew much more about it than Ginny- much more than she ever would.

"So..." Ginny's soft murmur broke the silence as she asked, "Where did you guys go?"

"_Every_where," Harry answered with a smile, "Australia, America, Ireland –we even lived in China for a couple of months. It was really cool, seeing all the different cultures and traditions. It was a definite learning experience."

"Oh. So you...liked it than?" Ginny asked in a quiet voice, looking down. 

"yeah. I did. But," he added on a murmur, tilting her chin up to his face, "I would have rather been with you...Roen."

Ginny sighed, completely melting as she whispered back, "How do you know to say just the right thing?"

"I've got more women in my family than I know what to do with," Harry chuckled softly, his warm breath sending a waft of peppermint over her face as he leaned closer.

:Harry..." she whispered once, softly, before her eyes slid closed and her face arched up to close the last little bit between their lips.

Harry had kissed and been kissed before, but those were nothing compared to this. The feel of Ginny's soft lips against his own felt so...so..._right_. A feeling of possession welled up and consumed his heart, but at the same time it recognized it's own slavery to Ginny. Desire, the like of which he'd never felt before, rose up too, dominating for a long second before he firmly squashed it. 

Reluctantly, Harry pulled back, smiling at Ginny's small mewl of disappointment. Gently, he tugged at a crimson curl, resting his forehead once more against hers.

"Harry..." Ginny sighed, her eyes fluttering open and a small smile tugging at her lips as she gazed up at him in content.

Harry chuckled, kissing her nose gently, before a flash of silver caught his attention. Curious, he dropped his gaze to the elegant "M" that hung on a chain around Ginny's neck. The pendant hung innocently in the hollow of her throat.

"What's this?" he murmured, gently fingering the delicate letter, never anticipating her reaction.

Ginny gasped and started as his fingers touched the cool silver and she flinched violently away. Harry gaped as she scuttled away from him, suddenly pale, her eyes bright with fear and horror.

"Oh no!"She moaned quietly, shaking her head gently back and forth in denial, "How could I...?"

"Ginny?" Cautiously, Harry leaned forward, "Ginny, what's wrong?"

"Harry, oh...Harry," tears welled in Ginny's eyes and slipped free as she gazed at him, "Oh, Harry I'm so sorry...I never meant to hurt you I just..."

"Ginny, slow down," Harry reached out, gently clasping her wrist, "Tell me what's wrong. What do you mean?"

"Oh Harry I..." she paused, her gaze locked on his, and their was such hope in her eyes that Harry physically felt his heart squeeze. And then, just as suddenly, it was gone and she turned her face from his to quietly murmur, "I have a boyfriend Harry."

It was Harry's turn, now, to pale. To think, after all the waiting and the horrors they'd both been through, that there was someone else in Ginny's life. He hated himself for it, but Harry had to ask.

"You won't...you won't leave him for me?"

"I-I can't," Tears were now streaming down Ginny's face and she hiccoughed quietly as the sobs tried to rise in her throat, "Oh, Harry I just...I can't."

And then she was standing, pulling away from him. Her wrist slid out of his grasp as if he'd never held it in the first place. He gasped her name, the breath suddenly gone form his body as she left, running down the hallway, her sobs echoing back at him. 

With a thud, Harry sat back on the seat, his heart thudding painfully in his chest. Idly, he wondered how it could continue to beat since Ginny's words had inadvertently ripped it out. A hand suddenly clasped his shoulder and his head shot up in hope, but it was only his brother.

"We could feel it from the office," Draco whispered softly, "Your pain. What happened Harry?"

"Ginny has a boyfriend," Harry murmured back, leaning his head wearily in his hands, "I thought...Drake, I thought for sure we would be together when we came back here. We shared our minds, once, and we fell in love. I know that was a long time ago, but I've always felt a pull, a tug to come back to her. I always felt like we must be soul mates, like Mama and Padfoot."

Draco dropped down beside his brother, wrapping his arm around the older boy's shoulders in comfort as he laid his head against Harry's. He said nothing, because there was nothing he could say. They sat with their heads together, black against white, while Harry tried to fight away the pain and Draco simply held him. 

Neither was very sure how long they'd sat there before Sirius showed up. He sighed, his own face drawn as he gazed at his eldest sons. 

"C'mon, he murmured sadly, holding his hand out to the boys, "Everyone's waiting. Let's go home."  
XoXoXoXo

A/N Don't kill me! I'm sorry, I know you want Harry/Ginny, but it _will_ come about. You didn't honestly think I was going to let them be together that easily, did you? Where would the fun be in that:D The next chapter probably won't be up till next weekend, if it gets up this week at all. I have night school Monday and Wednesday, work Tuesday and we get our house back (FINALLY) on Thursday, so I don't know when I'll have any time. I'll do my very best, though, promise.

Love always

Red


End file.
